


Wolf Scent

by Angelicat2



Series: Under the Full Moon [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, POV Hunk (Voltron), Scenting, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Werewolves, Wolves, background allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The team learns more about werewolves and Keith. One of the things they learn is that scenting is important to all werewolves.





	Wolf Scent

“What are they doing?”

Hunk glanced over at Lance who was staring off to the side. Raising a brow, he glanced in the same direction, seeing what his best friend was. Shiro and Keith were both yards away from them, in the middle of the clearing, in wolf form. Both circled around the clearing with their ears forward, practically trotting around before sniffing at the trees surrounding the place. Every once in awhile, they both paused to smell at the bark longer. Sometimes Keith tilted his head before scratching one tree and moving on, and other times, Shiro would brush his tail to one. 

Hunk could hear Pidge and Allura wander up quietly from behind him, but he didn’t say anything. He continued to watch the two wolves walking around. It took a moment, but eventually both stopped by each other, sniffing the air around them before brushing against each other. Before long, both rubbed their necks on each other. Keith pressed closer, licking along Shiro’s muzzle and nose before Shiro rested his head on top of the smaller wolf’s.

“Are they going to make out or something?” Lance scoffed with disgust, but Hunk could see the curiosity in his expression. He was just as lost on what they were doing as the Cuban.

“I think they’re scenting each other,” Pidge answered back just as raised brow before pulling out her phone and typing away, “Makes sense. We know that regular wolves do it to know who is part of their pack, and to help keep their territory reinforced.”

“Why are they doing that though?” Hunk asked as they watched the pair go on. Keith was still trying to reach the taller wolf’s silvery muzzle while Shiro let out content sounds every few seconds, more wolf ones than human.

“Well,” Pidge stared for a moment before typing something, “Omega wolves tend to lick along an alpha wolf’s muzzle as a way of greeting and to show their submission. Alphas tend to rest their heads on those ‘below’ them to show their dominance. We know Keith is considered an omega and Shiro an alpha. Maybe their wolf side takes over a lot on this.”

Suddenly, Shiro plopped his flesh arm onto Keith’s shoulder, half hugging before pushing the other ebony wolf over. Keith fell without protest, laying there with his chest and limbs open. Shiro practically laid on top of him before nipping at his neck, tail wagging through the air behind him. Keith huffed before laying flatter, allowing the other to rub his paw all over his chest and face. A few seconds passed before Keith’s pink tongue darted out of his mouth, panting happily. 

“Awwww…” Hunk couldn’t help cooing at the display as the older rolled over onto Keith, rubbing all over him as he continued to lay there, “That’s adorable.”

A moment flew back before Shiro got up again, shaking himself out. Still laying on the ground, Keith sneezed before rolling over. Shiro curiously sniffed at his ear before licking it and wandering away from the spot, going back over to a tree and sitting down. Keith whined softly before getting up and bunting Shiro’s back softly with his head. Shiro didn’t move, but they could see him look back at the other with his grey eyes.

Keith let out a growl before tapering off into another whine, pressing to the other’s back more with his chest, tail slapping against Shiro’s belly. Although they couldn’t quite make out exactly what was happening, the group could see when Shiro bumped Keith away, pushing him off of him. Said wolf growled unhappily before marching away to the side, sitting down by a different tree with an annoyed huff.

“What was that about?” Allura wondered with a frown on her lips. Hunk shrugged along with Pidge as they all glanced at each other. A moment passed before Keith got up again, sniffing at the tree before lifting his leg a litt-

Hunk looked away along with everyone else. Suddenly, that patch of grass by his foot looked so much more interesting than it had moments before. Hunk stared at it as he sat down on the log nearby, resting his hand on his chin and that on his leg.

“REALLY!” Lance all but screamed as he covered his eyes, “Come on…”

“When you gotta go, you gotta go,” Hunk shrugged before he checked over to Keith who was done, moving back to Shiro's side. The older wolf stared for a moment, gaze harder than they had ever seen it be, except when he was facing someone threatening Keith. Keith narrowed his eyes back before they went wide and he pressed his chest to the ground almost on top of Shiro's paws. Hind end raised, he made a tiny whimper before he wagged his tail, twisting his head and flicking his ear.

_Okay, okay,_ Shiro's voice reached them as he licked along Keith's forehead, _I think you scented me enough though._

_Gotta scent alpha,_ Keith answered back ruggedly before panting and itching at his own belly with his back paw, _Please…_

_Keith,_ Shiro growled softly before licking further down across Keith's muzzle, _You're doing it again…_

_Huh?_ Keith squinted at him before laying down and showing his tummy again, legs out and...and his tail tucked between his midnight black legs, _Sorry._

_It's just instincts,_ Shiro chuckled back before he licked across the tip of Keith's dark nose, _You are a natural born werewolf, not a turned one. That affects things._

_I know,_ Keith huffed before he growled slightly, _It’s just...scenting is important…reminds me that you’re part of my..._

_Part of your?_ Shiro asked as he rested his head on Keith’s head again, the younger’s ears pinned back to his head with agitation, tail tucking further between his legs.

_Part of my pack,_ Keith answered back with a tiny whine before he nosed at the larger’s furry chest, _You can’t disappear again, Shiro...it killed me the two times you have and I-_

_Oh, Keith,_ Shiro brushed his head against Keith’s before licking over the younger’s closed eyes, _I...I can’t promise that I won’t disappear again-_

Keith whimpered before Shiro shushed him again with another lick, pressing even closer.

_But I will come back,_ he whispered back as they all stayed so still that Hunk doubted anyone was breathing, _And if not, you’ll find me. I know you can._

Keith didn’t say anything, but he did seem to lighten up some as he flopped his tail about for a moment. Then he laid out all the way, curling up in a loose ball before suddenly falling asleep. Shiro stood there for a long second, an air of sadness around him before he gently pressed his forehead to the sleeping wolf’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should give them a moment,” Hunk whispered to the others who looked three seconds from fleeing into the forest to leave the two some privacy. Hunk started to get up from the log when Shiro glanced over at them.

_It’s okay,_ he stated before strolling over to them, shooting Keith a worried glance before sitting down in front of the whole group, _You guys probably have questions, and you’ve been nice enough to not ask so far. I think we should let you know more about us. I can’t personally answer for Keith, but I can for me and other werewolves._

“Why can’t you tell us more about Keith?” Pidge wondered with brows raised, “Are you talking about his past or his werewolf side?”

_Both,_ Shiro licked at his paw for a second, likely to think it over, _Keith’s...well, Keith is different. He’s a born werewolf who had one turned parent and one born parent. You’ve noticed that his eyes easily shift around._

“That’s why his eyes turn yellow,” Allura spoke softly before she gazed at the wolf whose ear twitched softly, “How else does this affect him?”

_We don’t know,_ Shiro whined quietly as his ears tugged down, _He’s not aging the way he needs to. That’s why he tucks his tail all the time. It’s more of a werewolf pup behavior when they’re scared. That’s also why he’s a lot smaller than me._

“And why he heals much faster,” Pidge typed into her device, “What about the scenting and Keith’s...behavior?”

_As werewolves, our urges as wolves isn’t different from regular wolves,_ Shiro began to explain, glancing to the side, _We have our own human instincts while wolf, but some of the wolf is still there. Scenting helps us with knowing someone is part of our pack._

“Packs are what exactly?” Lance asked with a raised brow before he waved his hands around when they looked at him, “I don’t think we actually asked a werewolf before, guys.”

Oh, yeah. They hadn’t...hmmm…

_Packs are people that are close to you, basically family,_ Shiro scratched at his side before gazing at them, _Like wolves, us werewolves don’t really trust our eyes when we see another wolf. Sometimes, we get real wolves and shifters mixed up. And scenting is important to show that the werewolf is comfortable with the others they scent. Keith...he’s wary about scenting anyone or anything he doesn’t absolutely trust. Scenting something...is like...hmmm…_

Shiro gazed down before his paw scraped across the ground.

_It’s almost like putting a tattoe on someone and saying that person is yours,_ Shiro blinked before pressing his body to the ground, _Some scents can be temporary, washed off with time like when we scent our territory. We can move on from here, and choose another spot. But other scents aren’t. Generally, packs scent each other with long-term scents. In Keith’s case, he gets...stuck in that wolf mindset, especially when it comes to scenting. That’s one reason why he is careful about doing it._

“The others?” Pidge asked with a brow up. When Shiro didn’t reply, she frowned before sighing, “Okay, can’t answer that. I get it.”

_Sorry,_ Shiro’s ears peel back as he sends them a sheepish chuckle, _Anyway, we can use our scents multiple ways. Like we were doing earlier, we can rub against things. We have scent glands on our tails, toes, and other areas like a regular wolf, plus we have some around our neck area. And like a regular wolf-_

“Let me guess,” Hunk interrupted with a flat look, “You can sent things by peeing. A little warning would have been nice.”

_Uhhh...yeah..._ Shiro winced softly as he whined slightly, _Well...most werewolves don’t go that route unless it’s to mark their spot._

“So Keith won’t...pee on us when he’s stuck like that, right?” Lance asked with a serious expression before he grimaced, “Because I don’t want any pee on me, mullet pee or not.”

_He wouldn’t do that,_ Shiro practically rolled his eyes.

_I wouldn’t do what?_ a voice interrupted them as Keith sat down next to Shiro with a curious head tilt, black fur puffing out at all kinds of angles, _Make weird sayings? Because that’s all Lance._

“Hey!” Lance scowled before crossing his arms, “My sayings are awesome.”

_Says the guy who doesn’t use ‘quiznak’ right,_ Keith teased back before bunting his head against Shiro’s side, _So what are you guys talking about?_

“Scenting,” Hunk spoke up as the others glared at him, “What! I’m just telling him what we were talking about. What’s with the weird looks?”

“Maybe it’s a sensitive topic,” Pidge elbowed him, making him yelp, “This is important to them.”

_Should I go hunt or something?_ Keith asked while looking back and forth between them. Hunk almost frowned at the look on the other’s face, as if he thought they were arguing about him or something. Before he could say anything, the smallest of them sat down by him.

“No, they’re all just being idiots,” Pidge spoke up as pressed herself close to Keith’s side, “We really do want you here, especially if you want to be.”

“Yeah, man,” Lance nodded as he agreed, “If you want to go hunting or something, you can. We’re not judging either way.”

“What Lance says is true,” Allura grinned back at them as Pidge carefully rubbed a hand over Keith’s fur. The wolf looked momentarily happy at the attention, ears perked and tail wagging softly behind him, “If there is anything you ever wish to share with us, no matter how bad you may think it is, we’ll be here to listen.”

“And we’ll also be here for anything else you need, my boy,” Hunk glanced behind himself, seeing the other witch of the group. Coran swirled his orange moustache, “Night or day.”

_See?_ Shiro chuckled quietly, pressing his nose to Keith’s chest, _We’ve got friends, good ones._

_Well...I don’t know about Lance..._

“Yeah, yeah,” the Cuban rolled his eyes before shaking his head, smirking, “Love you too, mullet.”

_You do know I don’t have a mullet, right?_ Keith asked as one ear tip down, _Even in my human form._

_He’s got you there,_ Shiro laughed softly before looking over at Lance who scoffed playfully, throwing his hands up.

“Yeah,” the man shouted as he waved him off, “Because he’s your boyfriend! Of course you’re gonna agree with him.”

_Not always,_ Shiro huffed before he licked Keith’s brow, _But even if he did have a mullet, it would be cute._

_Shut up, Shiro,_ Keith whined as he hid his face in Shiro’s silver fur. The older just chuckled, _Sleep with one eye open tonight, Shirogane._

“OOHHHHHH!” Pidge snickered before she grinned like the imp she was as she leaned closer to the two wolves, “This is gonna lead to bedroom tensions.”

Both wolves’ eyes widened as they froze. A moment passed before they sent the youngest the same stare of disapproval which she promptly ignored. 

“I’m just saying,” Pidge shrugged her shoulders as she gazed off at her phone, “You guys are easy to read. Plus, the tents are thin.”

Hunk shivers, now understanding what those weird noises probably were when he had trouble falling asleep. Great...Real great...All he’s going to think of tonight when he goes to sleep is this.

“WHOA! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!” Lance covers his ears, “Pidge! I didn’t nor do I want to know about their sex life!”

“Well, neither did I,” Pidge glared back before she grinned, “Besides, it’s not like you’re that innocent either...Mr Lover Boy.”

“Hey!!” Lance shouted back before going off on a rant about how the ladies loved him and he currently wasn’t into anyone like that. All the while, a deep red blush covers his face. Hunk rolls his eyes as he listens. Lance clearly has a thing for a certain white-haired witch in their group, whose name starts with an ‘A.’ Hunk glances to the side to see Keith and Shiro both watching them with happy stances, resting their heads on each other. A few seconds pass before Keith presses closer to the bigger wolf, right under the other’s shadow. If Hunk glanced quickly, he’d assume that the younger _was_ Shiro’s shadow due to his size and color. The ebony wolf brushes his neck against the other before plopping over on the other who only snickers softly.

Hunk ignores the rest of the conversation in favor of watching Keith and Shiro for the next few minutes.

Maybe wolf scenting was a good decision. Hopefully...hopefully, someday Keith would feel good enough to consider them part of his pack. Hunk would cry when that day comes.


End file.
